ruby_cavernsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Warrior
"The Warrior is everyone's favorite class... at first. When you realize how bad he actually is, you quickly switch to literally anyone else." ''- Dieuwt The Warrior is one of the main classes of Ruby Caverns. He is focused on melee damage, tanking hits, and being strong as fast as possible. However, later in the game most of his unique abilities become obsolete, where other characters get stronger, putting him as the best character suited for beginners. '''Backstory' The Warrior used to be a normal gladiator, in the City of Redsquare. As a gladiator, his daily routine included fighting with swords, bows, shields, axes and other classic weapons. Despite having access to much better and more advanced weapons, Redsquare, and a lot of the other cities as well, preferred having medieval weaponry because it's cheaper, more interesting, and easier to make. Mines, rifles, tanks and other powerful things were too limited in the opinion of the leaders; they require a lot of had to get materials and you cannot use them forever. On the other hand, swords are a breeze to make. Of course, in a modern era, older weapons don't always hold up very well. With strange threats, some quite large, sometimes menacing the City, the citizens often had a secret weapon: they called it "Oblivion". "Oblivion" was a portal to another dimension, releasing one or maybe even two demon-like creatures, that would instantly shatter any danger nearby. A pact with the creatures protected the City: They would protect them, and they would give Them sheep and other useless livestock. It worked for very long. One day, something catastrophic happened: a demon got out and refused to leave again. This wouldn't have been that much of a big deal if the Warrior, who pleaded to keep watch over the demons, put him back again... but he failed. The demon destroyed the city, killing hundreds of people, and grounding the entire civilization. After the demon finally left, all survivors pointed in one direction: the Warrior. He said he'd protect us. He said we'd be fine. He said... he said it'd all be okay. The Warrior fled, knowing he could never return. Two weeks later, in a city far away, he heard the good news and the bad news: the demon did get caught eventually, but another eldritch creature managed to reach Redsquare as well, and with nothing to protect the city, it crushed the city, this time for good. He will never be able to return, so he kept running, gear on his back, as far as he could. There was no hope left. His home was gone, his duty has failed... if only there was something, something to turn it all back. He arrived at a strange cave, filled with enemies and scripts. He did hear of this place once... isn't this where there was something to rewind all you've ever done? The bottom shouldn't be too hard to reach... Two other temporal residents, calling themselves the Mage and the Thief, confirmed that this was indeed Ruby Caverns, with the Emerald Medal waiting. This would be his only chance to make it right... now, or never. Abilities Strategy The Warrior is the best beginner class, thanks to his almost-permanent health upgrade, a potion that restores any mistakes made, and a better weapon plus guaranteed access to a projectile. These things, plus the ability to break spawners much faster, makes him excellent to survive the Mines and even the Prison. However, after that, the potion has been used, the plate replaced, and while the weapons are still stronger than others, the difference becomes minimal. Because the Power Picks normally do last however, he still has a small advantage in Temple and Hell. While the Warrior is the best choice for beginners, he can be useful for veterans as well. Because of his early good weapons the Mines can be perfected more easily, giving more room for mistakes later on. The potion can be carried long without using, and since no other potion is stronger than it, more Tears can be saved up to get stronger potions. His weapons also give better chances to get the advancements Sword Master and Perfect Aim, and because of the Plate more materials can be kept to use better later on. All in all, the Warrior is a solid choice, though a bit tanky to take as he has no real defense against swarms.